


【DW│10/11】 Christmas Crime Scene~聖誕節犯罪現場

by isravenleo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isravenleo/pseuds/isravenleo
Summary: 作品：Doctor Who新版角色：11.10.Clara配對：10/11（無差、清水）備註：輕鬆向，請忽視兩個博士碰到可能會宇宙大爆炸的bug





	

 

　　「誰看見我剛放在這的…」

　　Tardis裡，Clara Oswald出了臥室走入控制室，便看見兩個博士──10和11，而她已司空見慣、假裝不知道這兩人其實是什麼關係──她話都還沒說完，只見10和11不約而同地指向對方叫道：「他吃了你的布丁！」  
　　然後他倆又同步地對彼此擠眉動眼睛、相互出賣又相互裝無辜，在不知情的人眼中還像在調情，直到 Clara 雙手抱胸清清喉嚨。

　　「我沒說是布丁。」 Clara 微蹙眉。

　　「什麼？」11眼珠一轉，「噢，我看見他吃啦，看、嘴還沒擦乾淨！」  
　　這麼一提，10才發現自己嘴上沾了什麼，頓時氣急敗壞喊道：「喂明明是你…」

　　「我？」  
　　「對，你！」  
　　「我怎麼了，OH，現在你想誣陷我了？」  
　　「哪門子誣陷，明明是你吃了然後…」  
　　「然後？」  
　　「Well…」  
　　「Well  **WHAT** ？」

　　「還記得嗎？在她回房間只剩我們兩個的時候，我們先是討論要去哪度過聖誕節第一道曙光，結果意見相左…」  
　　「是我說什麼你都要否決！」11一邊說一邊模仿起10，「 **『I don’t like it.』** 」  
　　「Yeah. 然後你瞄到克拉拉剛才放著忘了帶走的布丁，」10指向布丁放的地方，「不要告訴我你 **忘** 了。」

　　「好吧。」11兩手一攤，卻露出奇妙、像詭計成功的笑容，「 **假設** ，假設是我吃了，那 **你嘴邊的布丁痕** 又是怎麼回事？」  
　　「等一下，你不是打算…呃， Clara ，不管他要說什麼， **別相信他** 。」　　  
　　「你表現得像是我們做了什麼見不得人的事一樣。」11聳聳肩，然後真摯地看向 Clara ，「 **你相信我** ，是吧？」

　　「說真的，Gentlemen.」 Clara 兩手插腰，不可思議地看著他們，「你、還是你── **有差別嗎？** 」

　　頓時，10與11面面相覷──論重生順序，他倆之中誰「先」吃了，還是有一點點不同的。  
　　「嚴格來說…」10正要答「有」，瞬間被11的眼神制止──千萬別跟這狀態的Clara頂半句嘴。  
　　「有問題嗎？」Clara挑眉，輪流掃視10與11欲言又止的臉。  
　　「絕對── **沒有！** 」11從善如流地在10可能吐出任何一個字眼前搶答，同時給10使了個眼色。

　　這兩位早超過九百齡的成年外星人，在二十多歲、強勢風格的人類女孩面前，竟像調皮被老師指著鼻子罵的小學生，一個裝乖欲息事寧人、一個略不滿撇頭但也只能在心裡吹鬍子瞪眼。

　　「很好。」Clara露出滿意的笑容，「你們剛剛說什麼來著──聖誕節第一道曙光？」  
　　 **我決定，沒意見吧** ──Clara銳利的眼神如是說。 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　(END?)

 


End file.
